


Day 1: Laugher

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2018 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Battlefield, Laughter, M/M, Vs Kaidou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Only the mad laugh in the midst of battle. Of course, Law already knew Luffy was completely fucking nuts.





	Day 1: Laugher

Luffy, Law decided as he ducked under a slow punch from one of Kaidou’s men, was _odd_. It wasn’t a new revelation, he’d had it dozens of times since his more-than-ally left Zou in pursuit of his cook, but it somehow managed to feel just as profound this time as it had back on Punk Hazard, back on Sabaody. Luffy was odd for a whole host of reasons, his devil fruit powers being the least of them, but as the newly-minted Emperor shot by again headed back towards his opponent Law took a moment to shake his head with a soft chuckle.

“What’re you laughin’ at?” his brute of an opponent grunted, winding up another swing which would surely shatter every bone in Law’s body if it hit.

“Nothing.” Law shrugged, jumping over the low swing and landing on his enemy’s forearm sword-first, severing his hand at the wrist. “Now, do you mind?” he flicked Kikoku, carving a gash across the brute’s chest. “I’ve got an ally to rejoin.”

“Not on my watch.” the zoan growled, dropping to all fours as he shifted into his beast form, something large and hairy with teeth that were _entirely_ too large for its mouth.

“Huh.” Law shifted his grip on Kikoku to keep it steady as he spun up a Room in the palm of his free hand. “Guess Kaidou really does value brawn over brains.” he quipped, gauging the monstrous zoan’s new apparent strength and speed. Suddenly, the amount of damage the Straw Hats and minks had taken in fending off Jack the Drought made perfect sense. If this was the power level of a mook, he didn’t want to even think about how strong the officers must be.

The fruit user made a guttural, animal sound and pawed the ground, getting ready to charge him. Law anchored himself better, making sure he was in position to form a Room and slice this bastard in half as soon as possible.

“Toraooo!” a familiar voice shouted, getting louder and louder, and Law threw himself backwards as Luffy came rocketing in. The beast was not so fortunate, however, and when Luffy hit it at full speed Law had the briefest of impressions of a little desk toy with the line of swinging balls he’d seen the last time he was in a Marine base. The moment quickly ended, however, and his opponent went flying along with the zoan user who Luffy had been grappling.

“I had him.” Law huffed as Luffy picked himself up.

“I know.” Luffy beamed, his shishishi laughter only just audible over the noise of the battle raging around them. “C’mon, those samurai guys said Kaidou’s this way.” he pointed across the battlefield towards the shogun’s palace, grabbing Law’s hand and lacing their fingers together. Law returned his iron grip, touching his palm and fingers with haki so Luffy would actually feel the pressure.

“Then let’s go get him.”


End file.
